Hold You
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata. Dua orang manusia yang berkali-kali berpisah, berkali-kali bertemu dan berkali-kali jatuh cinta. Bagaimana akhir kisah keduanya? *firstSasuHina* *keep enjoy* -complete story-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Gadis itu berlari disepanjang koridor dengan membawa sekantung tepung terigu ditangannya. Rambutnya yang panjang telah tampak berantakkan, peluhnya mengalir disekitar pelipis wajahnya, tetapi ia tak peduli. Yang terpenting tepung ini sampai di pantry sekolah secepatnya.

Dari persimpangan koridor, seorang pemuda sedang menaiki skateboardnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tak melihat kearah depan karena kelas sudah begitu sepi.

"Awaass!" gadis itu berteriak, langkahnya terhenti dan secara otomatis menutup matanya.

Untung pemuda itu segera tersadar, berusaha secepat mungkin untuk berhenti. Tetapi pemuda itu sedikit terlambat, dia menabrak persis didepan gadis itu. Tabrakkannya pelan, tidak membuat gadis itu terjatuh, namun kantung berisi terigu ditangannya mengepul seperti asap.

"Uhuk... uhukk..."

Keduanya batuk bersamaan, tangan mereka mengipas-ngipas agar kepulan terigu itu cepat hilang.

Setelah benar-benar hilang, mereka baru menyadari bahwa jarak mereka teramat dekat. Wajah mereka yang semakin putih karena terigu tetap tak menyamarkan semburat merahnya.

"Maaf..." pemuda itu tersenyum simpul. Sejurus kemudian, dia melebarkan matanya. "Hinata."

Gadis itu mundur selangkah. Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini tahu namanya?

"Apa kau ingat aku?"

Gadis itu, Hinata, menyerngit.

"Aku Sasuke."

Hinata merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Sepertinya ia ingat, tetapi ia tak ingat. Maksudnya, ia telah lupa.

Hinata menggeleng. "Lupa."

Pemuda itu, yang mengaku bernama Sasuke tersenyum simpul kembali. Dia merogoh saku celananya. "Ini."

Hinata mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu yang disodorkan Sasuke, tak peduli bahwa seorang cowok yang membawa se_sachet_ tisu itu sedikit konyol.

Setelah mengusap wajahnya sendiri dalam diam, dia mengarahkan tangannya kewajah Sasuke. Mengusapnya pelan.

"Wajahmu putih juga..."

Semburat merah diwajah keduanya semakin terlihat nyata.

"Ini... lap sendiri." Hinata menyodorkan tisunya dengan ekspresi kemalu-maluan, dan diterima tanpa banyak bicara oleh Sasuke. Hinata juga kembali menyodorkan _sachet _tisunya. "Terima kasih."

Hinata mengulum bibir tipisnya sejenak, kemudian berbalik, melangkah menuju pantry. Kali ini dengan langkah lambat, takut kejadian yang sama akan terulang.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Hinata, perlahan agar gadis itu tak tahu dia mengikutinya. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum simpul, walau gadis itu tidak mengingatnya sekarang, tetapi nanti... gadis itu akan ingat.

Sasuke yakin Hinata akan mengingatnya...

Karena Hinata gadis kecilnya.

*fyuh* sepertinya jika hanya pertemuan SasuHina kurang seru ya. Gimana kalau tambahin 'sesuatu' biar seru? Hehehe xD kira-kira apa ya? Kalau penasaran lanjutannya, yuk baca chapter selanjutnya! Ditunggu juga review-mu!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

"Hinata! Kau lama sekali!"

"Maaf."

"Tunggu. Siapa yang dibelakangmu?"

Hinata menoleh, seketika itu juga wajahnya bersemu merah bercampur kaget.

"Ngapain kamu?"

"Mengikutimu. Sampai kamu ingat aku."

Hinata kembali menatap teman-temannya. "Ia Sasuke. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya dikoridor. Sasuke... itu Sakura, juga Ino."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Coba lihat nanti tanggapan Neji saat melihatmu. Kau tampan juga, Sasu."

Ino segera menepuk punggung Sakura keras, sambil mengisyaratkan dengan matanya. _Tak sopan!_

"Neji. Aku mengenalnya."

Ucapan itu membuat Hinata mendongak, kembali menatap Sasuke. "Ia saudara sepupumu, Hinata. Begitu, kan?"

"Si...apa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata lirih. Sejurus kemudian ia segera berlari keluar dari pantry, dengan tatapan bingung Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ino menghelakan napasnya bersamaan.

"Apa kau kenal Hinata sebelum dia kelas satu SMA?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, membuat Ino menghelakan napasnya lagi.

"Dia tak bermaksud melupakanmu, tapi kurasa dia memang lupa. Dia amnesia, Sasuke?" ujar Ino.

Amnesia? Lupa ingatan seperti yang ada di film-film itu?

"Kecelakaan yang dialaminya dua tahun yang lalu membuatnya demikian. Jelasnya seperti apa, aku tak tahu. Sejak pertama mengenalnya, Hinata sudah seperti itu." sambung Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bertanya kembali, Sasuke segera berbalik dan mencari Hinata.

Hinata berlari menuju kelasnya yang telah sepi. Sasuke... Sasuke... ah, wajah itu... nama itu... mengingatnya membuatnya sakit kepala. Begitulah yang terjadi jika Hinata mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu.

Matanya terpejam erat, kesal akan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa lupa? Mengapa ia juga merasa Sasuke pernah begitu dekat dengan hatinya?

"Hinata..."

Hinata yang sedang memandang keluar jendela, menoleh kearah suara itu, memandangnya lama.

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau kamu..."

"Sudahlah." kilah Hinata. "Ini salahku juga yang terlalu sensitif. Aku tak pernah terbiasa akan hal seperti ini."

Hening.

"Sasuke... apa dulu kita pernah dekat?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia melangkah lebih dekat.

"Sedekat apa?" tanya Hinata, mata lavendernya tampak menerawang.

Sasuke melangkah lagi, kali ini lebih dekat lagi. Berjarak beberapa langkah dengan Hinata.

"Sangat dekat, Hinata."

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Aku bisa membantumu mengingatnya." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kepalaku terasa sakit jika aku berusaha mengingat" ujar Hinata lirih.

"Kubantu pelan-pelan. Aku yakin kamu bisa mengingatnya." _karena kamu gadis kecilku,_ lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ya... terserah padamu. Sudah dua tahun belakangan ini hidupku seakan tanpa memori. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kepadamu kalau memang ingatanku akan pulih." kata Hinata.

"Tentu!"

Dan matahari sore kala itulah yang menjadi saksi perjanjian tersebut.

Well, well, well... aku sendiri juga nggak nyangka ceritanya akan begini, loh! *terharu sendiri*menangis didepan laptop*kidding* Seperti yang udah dibilang dichapter sebelumnya, kalau aku mau masukin sesuatu disini, tak lain adalah 'amnesia' yang diderita Hinata. Karena bagiku, cerita yang ngejlimet dan nguras otak sendiri*wah, kacau nih* adalah cerita yang menarik dan bikin penasaran*duh, geer amat yak?*

Tetapi itukan cuma pendapat diri sendiri yang mungkin sebenarnya kelihatan sombong padahal gak bermaksud kayak gitu *loh?* jadi, dimohon sarannya ya... bahkan masukkan ide untuk chapter berikutnya.

Silahkan review, atau hubungi lewat akun-akunku yang lain, yang dapat dibaca di profil! Terima kasih! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

"Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha. Eng, ada yang mau bertanya tentangku?"

Hening. Sungguh cara yang sedikit asing saat memperkenalkan diri. Biasanya seseorang akan dengan mudah menyebutkan tentang dirinya... tetapi ini tidak.

Sasuke menghela napas.

Alasannya malas memperkenalkan dirinya adalah karena kenyataan dia tidak satu kelas dengan Hinata. Kelas Hinata telah penuh, dan dia harus mengambil kelas lainnya yang baru diketahuinya ada Neji disana.

Yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Dari mana asalmu sebelum Tokyo?" tanya salah satu anak.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Hal ini, Neji pasti telah tahu. "Kyoto."

"Ooo." Suara oh yang menggema membuat Sasuke sedikit jengah.

Kakashi sensei yang mulai merasa kantuknya menyerang, dengan cepat berkata, "Sasuke, duduklah disalah satu bangku yang kosong. Supaya kita dapat memulai pelajaran dengan cepat."

Sebenarnya hanya ada satu tempat duduk tersisa, dan kebetulan adalah tempat favoritnya. Disudut, dimana tentunya ia jarang diperhatikan, tetapi ia dapat memperhatikan semuanya. Tetapi ia sadar, Neji akan sering memperhatikannya. Neji duduk persis disisi kanannya yang hanya berjarak setengah meter.

Mungkin saja, Neji diam-diam menuntut pembalasan.

-X-

_Flashback._

"Mau ke sekolah mana nanti?" tanya Hinata.

Neji tersenyum puas. "Hanagakuen."

"Wah, hebat. Katanya sulit untuk tes disana." ujar Hinata.

Sasuke kemudian datang ditengah pembicaraan mereka.

"Sulitnya. Daftar saja di Konoha High School, gadis kecil. Bersamaku. Kakekku juga pengurus yayasan disana."

Hinata tersenyum malu. "Iya."

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu, Hinata. Asal kamu tidak sendirian. Dan kau, Sasuke, kau harus menjaga sepupuku ini dengan baik." Neji yang biasanya pendiam kini seakan merewel.

"Hmmpp. Yap. Mana mungkin tidak." ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa.

_Tomodachi._ Setidaknya, sebelum insiden itu.

_Ending Flashback_

-X-_  
><em>

"Aku membawa bento, dari yang dibuat di kelas memasak kemarin." ujar Hinata. "Masih tersisa banyak, makanlah."

Sasuke mulai menyuap bento yang dipersiapkan Hinata kedalam mulutnya. Udang yang dibalut tepung dan digoreng renyah membuat suara kriuk-kriuk dari dalam mulutnya, membuat Hinata merasa tergelitik dan tertawa kecil.

"Wah, sepertinya renyah sekali."

Sasuke mangut-mangut. "Kalau gak salah, yang menggorengnya kemarin Ino."

"Benar."

Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Apa yang kamu ingat tentang masa lalumu, Hinata?"

"Tak ada. Aku benar-benar tak ingat apapun. Sedikitpun tidak." suara Hinata memelan, bahkan terdengar serak.

"Bahkan keluargamu?"

"Ya."

"Gadis kecil."

"Hah?" Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke yang kembali menyumpit makanan. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, kaget.

"Aku dulu memanggilmu begitu." ujar Sasuke tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh. "Tapi kamu tak pernah memanggilku yang aneh-aneh sepertiku. Hanya Sasuke. Sasuke-_kun._"

Hinata merasa wajahnya merona. "Yang benar?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kamu juga begitu senang memakai yukata. Tiap musim panas, kamu selalu memakainya. Warna ungu kebiruan. Aku masih ingat."

"Aku tahu... aku memiliki foto tentang itu."

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Natsu Masuri musim panas ini? Dan kamu harus mengenakan yukatamu."

Ajakan Sasuke terdengar seperti... kencan.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah sesaat.

"Yes!" Sasuke bersorak, membuatnya nyaris tersedak.

"Masih berminggu-minggu lagi, Sasuke..."

"Aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting, aku dapat bernostalgia lagi. Denganmu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sudah keberapa kalinya kita pergi kesana."

Hinata mengulas senyum. "Habiskan bentonya..."

-X-

Hiaa! Setelah menulis ini semua, rasanya sangat-sangat legaa... Juga, aku ingin berbagi kisah tentang pengalamanku menulis fanfic ini.

Ini sepertinya fanfic kedua, setelah yang pertama di share di blog(mau baca, buka blog-ku dong :p) dan saat menulis ini, aku berada dalam ujian tengah semester. Bayangkan, UJIAN! Tetapi aku tidak dapat menahan jemariku yang terus menggelitik nyuruh aku mengetik didepan laptop. Ide cerita ini bersumber dari banyak sekali hal. Dan yang paling mengesankan adalah, dari suatu gambar Hinata dan Sasuke sewaktu kanak-kanak diponselku.

Keduanya saling berhadapan, dan terkesan manis. Entah siapa yang memberiku gambar ini dulu. Yang pastinya sih, salah satu teman SMPku, mungkin. Pokoknya siapapun itu, terima kasih banyaak...

Dan setelah itu, semua seakan mengalir begitu saja. Mulai dari kelas memasak(idenya dari kelas kuliner di sekolahku), amnesia(kebanyakan baca novel, sih :3), trus... yah, masih banyak deh(tanya selengkapnya langsung padaku saja ya).

Oke, sekilas behind the story of "Hold You" (bener gak bahasanya? Maklum, agak kacau nih, bahasa inggrisnya) dan mungkin akan kulanjutkan kapan-kapan. Barangkali, ada yang malah bosen pas baca embel-embel gak jelas ini? Kalau bosen bilang aja ya, jadi mungkin aku akan mikir beberapa ribu kali kalau mau buat seperti ini lagi. Dan ditunggu komentar, saran, pertanyaan dan lain-lain pada review atau akun-akunku yang lain, yang telah dicantumkan pada profil. See you! Baca juga chapter selanjutnya sampai end, ya! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

"Sasuke-_kun._" Hinata mencoba melafalkan nama itu, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar kelas, sendirian, karena beberapa waktu lalu semua murid di kelasnya, termasuk Sakura dan Ino, berhamburan menuju kantin sekolah.

"Sasuke-_kun._"

"Namaku?"

"Ah. Bikin kaget aja." ujar Hinata, menoleh sambil tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan ada dibelakangku?"

"Entah. Mungkin sejak kamu keluar dari kelas." jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya pada tangan Sasuke. Tangan itu menggenggam buku berukuran sedang yang sampulnya sudah mulai lecek.

"Buku apa itu?"

"Oh ini. Sesudah ini akan ada ulangan, padahal aku baru beberapa hari sekolah. Ah sial." gumam Sasuke kesal.

Hinata tersenyum. "Pelajaran apa?"

"Biasalah, matematika, pelajaran yang mematikan."

Hinata tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Biar kubantu. Bagaimanapun aku... lumayan dalam matematika."

Sasuke tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ayo ke kelasku. Kelasku lebih tenang kurasa." ucap Hinata.

"Yang benar saja?"

"Iya... anak kelasku penggila makanan, semua langsung berburu makanan di kantin." jawab Hinata seadanya, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya, diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

-X-

"Karenanya, x sama dengan tiga." ucap Hinata sambil terus menulis. Kemudian dia menoleh kesosok yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sasuke?"

Hinata melambaikan tangannya didepan mata Sasuke yang mulai terpejam, walau sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam pensil.

"Sasukee..."

"Eng?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus? Lima belas menit lagi istirahat berakhir, sebentar lagi mungkin anak-anak akan kembali ke kelas." omel Hinata.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. "Iya, iya. Bisa ulang penjelasannya gak?"

Hinata menghela napasnya, lalu mulai menjelaskannya kembali. Tapi Sasuke tampaknya sama sekali enggak _mudeng _dengan apa yang dijelaskan Hinata.

Tatapan matanya tampak sayu, genggaman pensilnya terlihat lemas.

"Paham?"

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, supaya pelajaran ini segera berakhir.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas." ucap Sasuke. Dilihatnya beberapa anak memasuk kelas, dan memandanginya dengan tatapan _siapa dia_?

"Iya sana. Hush, hush." ucap Hinata.

"Kok jadi ngusir?" tanya Sasuke takjub.

"Biar. Hush."

Setelah keluar dari kelas Hinata dan kembali ke kelasnya, Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Gimana nasibnya diulangan matematika?

-X-

"Ah." Sasuke menghela napasnya berkali-kali. Mengacak rambutnya pelan, menandakan jika dia benar-benar telah frustrasi.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh, pandangannya bertemu pada mata yang hampir serupa dengan gadis kecilnya. Neji.

"Apa?"

Neji meletakkan lembar jawabannya dengan hati-hati diatas meja Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke ternyerngit heran karena Neji yang dikenalnya tak sebaik hati ini untuk membagi-bagi jawaban.

"Kau belum selesai, kan?" tanya Neji. Hanya itu, lalu sesaat kemudian dia menelungkupkan kepalanya keatas meja.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan memang benar, ulangannya belum selesai dan bahkan jawabannya hampir semuanya tak terjawab.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke segera menyalin jawaban-jawaban itu yang pasti benar karena berasal dari Neji, lelaki yang sejak dulu merupakan murid teladan.

-X-

"Kurasa kau telah tahu apa alasan aku memberimu semua itu, Sasuke. aku meminta permintaan yang sama dengan dulu. Jangan dekati Hinata." ujar Neji, tepat setelah bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring tanda pelajaran yang telah usai.

"Apa salahnya? Aku mau mengembalikan kenangan Hinata."

"Dan membuatnya merasa sakit? Aku tak mau itu." kilah Neji.

Sasuke tertegun. "Apa kau sebenarnya tidak ingin ingatan Hinata kembali?"

"Jika itu memang yang terbaik untuknya, mengapa tidak? Apa kau tidak tahu, kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata begitu menderita? Kau tidak tahu semua itu! Hanya aku, saudaranya yang setiap hari hanya bisa memandangnya yang menangis! Kau sudah membuatnya menderita dua kali, Sasuke, dan aku tak mau untuk yang ketiga kalinya dia menderita karenamu." ujar Neji begitu emosi. Wajahnya merah padam karena tidak pernah sekesal ini sebelumnya. Dia mendengus keras, kemudian keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke masih tertegun. Pikirannya kembali menguar kejadian demi kejadian yang dilewati dari tahun ke tahun.

-X-

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini

Rasanya capek juga ngetik fanfic, mungkin karena belum terlalu biasa akan tokoh, karakter, dan sebagainya. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk memperpanjang chapter setiap kali memperbarui chapternya. Jadi, maaf ya bagi yang membaca chapter satu dan merasa kependekkan.

Hmpp... apa ada yang merasa penasaran? xD dichapter berikutnya, itu tentang masa lalu Hinata-Sasuke-Neji, jadi yang dari tadi baca chapter dan mikir "Gimana sih masa lalunya?" atau "Kok gak muncul-muncul tentang masa lalunya?" atau "Kok sepenggal banget tentang masa lalunya?" atau malah mungkin, "Duh, bosen bacanya. Gak ngerti apa deh, apa sih yang disembuyiin?" (ini cuma anggapanku doang, loh. Enggak tau deh, sebenarnya pas kalian baca ini apa sih yang kalian pikirkan? *merasa kepo*)

Nah, sekarang, kau bisa membacanya.

Selamat membaca chapter kelima!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

Ingatan itu menguar, kembali, menuju bertahun-tahun silam. Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai flashback.

-Flashback-

"Gadis kecil!"

"Sasuke!"

Kedua anak itu berlari, lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan napas terengah-engah. Bahu mereka naik turun, terasa lelah, tapi mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

"Berapa nilai ujian matematikamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Lima."

"Yes!" Hinata bersorak riang. "Aku sembilan! Kau mentraktirku kali ini!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sasuke cepat-cepat menyela. "Gimana dengan ujian kanjimu?"

Hinata nyengir. "Tu... juh."

Sasuke melebarkan senyumannya. "Aku mendapat nilai sembilan koma lima. Itu berarti, kita impas."

"Enak saja. Ada yang lebih bagus darimu, tahu. Neji mendapat nilai sepuluh." ujar Hinata dengan nada sedikit menantang.

"Hei, dia tidak ikut taruhan kita." kata Sasuke.

Hinata tergelak. "Benar juga."

-X-

"Neji, menurut kamu, jatuh cinta itu apa?"

Neji mendongak, menatap Hinata yang melongokkan kepalanya dipintu kamarnya. Semasa kecil, mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama. Neji memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang mulai bersemu merah.

Hei, apa mereka yang masih kelas tiga SD sudah pantas jatuh cinta?

Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum tipis malu-malu, wajah Neji yang biasa berekpresi keras itu melunak. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyuman.

"Emangnya kamu jatuh cinta sama siapa?"

"Kalau sama Sasuke gimana?"

Ucapan polos Hinata membuat Neji tertohok, terbatuk-batuk. Sasuke dan Hinata memang dekat, ia tahu, tapi tak menyangka ucapan itu keluar secepat ini. Dikiranya mungkin beberapa tahun lagi.

"Kenapa sama Sasuke?"

Hinata meremas-remas rambut pendeknya dengan gelisah. "Kayak di film-film. Suka sama-sama jadi jatuh cinta, jadi Sasuke yang paling sering aku ajak main. Dia manis, Neji, kadang-kadang dia kasih cincin yang dia dapet dari permen. Aku udah punya banyak!"

Lagi-lagi Neji tertohok.

"Sasuke juga pinter kok, emang sih, gak sepinter Neji." ujar Hinata. Padahal kenyataannya adalah, Sasuke hampir aja berada ditingkat terbawah kalau baik Hinata maupun Neji enggak meminjamkan hasil berbagai tugas dan PR yang menaikan nilai rata-ratanya.

"Kamu masih terlalu kecil Hinata. Aku juga." ucap Neji. "Kamu enggak inget kalau ayah pernah bilang enggak boleh pacar-pacaran?"

Hinata semakin merah wajahnya. "Enggak sekarang, Neji... nanti! Tapi kamu juga lagi deket dan suka main sama anak yang dicepol dua itu kan?"

Neji merasa terpojok. Dialihkannya wajahnya, sibuk menulis.

"Siapa namanya? Itu, yang anak kelas sebelah."

"Ten-ten." ucap Neji datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Iya! Itu!" seru Hinata kegirangan. "Kamu juga jatuh cinta, kan?"

"Enggak!" suara Neji meninggi, tegas, tapi tetap tanpa ekspresi yang dapat dijelaskan. "Itu cuman temen deket buat main bareng. Kamu sih mainnya sama Sasuke mulu, dan aku tertinggal."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terserah kamu, deh."

-X-

"Hinata, kamu tau gak, sekarang lagi banyak yang suka main nikah-nikahan loh." ucap Sasuke. "Kita main itu juga, yuk."

Hinata melongo. "Gimana cara mainnya?"

"Nanti kita gandengan, terus aku pakein cincin, dan nanti ada yang ngasih kita bunga." ujar Sasuke senyumannya melebar.

"Kamu kan udah sering kasih aku cincin."

"Tapi aku belum pernah pakein."

"Kita mau main dimana?"

"Di rumahku aja, deket kolam. Kan bagus banyak pohon-pohon."

Hinata tersenyum. "Iya. Nanti aku akan ke rumah kamu ya."

-X-

"Ne, ayo ikut aku! Aku mau main nikahan sama Sasuke." Hinata menyibakkan yukatanya yang berwarna biru keunguan. Senyumannya melebar. Rambutnya disisir rapi dan diberi jepitan berbentuk kupu-kupu disisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

"Kenapa pake yukata?" tanya Neji tak mengerti.

"Kan kalo mau nikah harus rapi. Ayo, Nejii.. kerumah Sasukee..."

Neji menganggukan kepalanya, mengikuti Hinata yang berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah Sasuke.

Rumah Sasuke tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah.

Dan, rumah Sasuke tampak ramai.

Itu lantas membuat Hinata dan Neji bingung, karena biasanya rumah itu tampak sepi. Orang berlalu lalang mengangkat barang-barang.

Sasuke keluar dari balik pintu pagar, matanya sedikit melebar melihat Hinata. Dia menghampiri Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Gadis kecil, kamu cantik."

Hinata tersenyum. Tapi sejurus kemudian, senyuman gadis kecil itu memudar. "Rumah kamu kenapa?"

"Iya, Sasuke. Enggak biasanya." komentar Neji akhirnya.

"Aku akan pindah rumah. Masih di Jepang, tapi aku juga gak tahu dimana. Emang dadakan sekali."

"Pindah rumah doang?" tanya Neji memastikan.

"Iya, pindah rumah doang."

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. "Ayo, Hinataa. Kita main nikah-nikahan dulu sebelum aku pindah rumah."

Neji mengikuti langkah mereka menuju taman rumah itu. Hanya taman, yang mungkin terasa senyap dibandingkan tempat lain yang begitu porak-poranda.

Sasuke mengeluarkan cincin dari saku celananya. Cincin yang tak berbeda dari cincin yang biasa ia berikan kepada Hinata. Berwarna kuning keemasan dengan kristal warna putih kecil, yang mungkin akan karatan jika terkena air terus menerus. Maklum, cincin hadiah dari makanan ringan... tak mungkin bertahan lama kecuali enggak dipakai.

"Hinata, aku suka kamu." Sasuke mengatakannya lambat-lambat.

Hinata tahu, wajahnya bersemu merah. Jemari kecilnya dimasukkan cincin oleh Sasuke sama lambatnya dengan nada suaranya barusan.

Neji melihatnya sampai ternganga lebar, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia dapat mengontroli emosinya. "Sasuke... Hinata jatuh cinta sama kamu juga, loh!"

"Ssstt!" Hinata berkilah, senyumannya mulai tampak.

Jemari Sasuke dan Hinata bertautan malu-malu. Keduanya memiliki wajah yang memerah layaknya tomat.

"Neji, kasih kami bunga dong. Jadi kamu saksi kalo kami nikah."

Neji baru mau beranjak untuk memetik bunga, Sasuke baru mau mengecup pipi Hinata, Hinata baru mau mengucap perkataan suka pada Sasuke, suara ibu Sasuke memecah pikiran tentang apa yang mau mereka lakukan masing-masing.

"Sasuke, kita harus berangkat!"

"Aku harus pergi dulu. Tapi kita masih bisa sering ketemu kok."ujar Sasuke yang melihat wajah muram Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Perlahan, Sasuke melepas tautan tangannya.

"Dah, Hinata. Neji." ujar Sasuke, memberi senyuman terbaiknya. Dia berjalan mundur sesaat, kemudian berbalik dan berlari keluar rumah.

Sejurus kemudian, tangis Hinata pecah. Meraung, keras, seperti baru kehilangan satu buah permen raksasa. Neji mendekati Hinata, memeluknya. Mendekapnya erat-erat sampai tangis itu terhenti.

Malam hari, Hinata masih dapat tersenyum tipis, raut wajahnya terlihat kaku dan sedih.

Esok harinya, saat Hinata tak mendapati Sasuke di sekolah dan rumahnya, tangis Hinata pecah lagi. Nyatanya, Sasuke bukan hanya pindah rumah. Tapi juga sekolah. Tepat seperti yang diduga Neji sebelumnya.

Terus menerus, selama beberapa waktu. Neji memeluknya, mendekapnya erat, menemaninya selalu. Ia tetap tinggal di rumah Hinata, walau keluarganya telah membeli rumah Sasuke untuk ditinggali agar tidak terus menerus menumpang di rumah Hinata.

Terus menerus, sampai Hinata sudah cukup besar hingga melupakan sosok Sasuke dan mengganggap tak ada artinya lagi.

Tetapi sayang itu hanya berlaku untuk sesaat.

-X-

*menghela napas*

*menghembuskannya pelan-pelan*

Akhirnya! Akhirnya kelar juga ceritain masa lalu mereka... yah, walau baru setengahnya saja... setengah? Ya! Setengah! Kisah masa lalu mereka enggak sesimpel itu, kawan! Sudah kukatakan kan, kalau ideku biasanya ngejlimet biar ngerasa seru? Karena menulis untuk dirimu sendiri dulu, baru untuk publik. Kalau diri sendiri aja merasa gak seru, gimana mau publik bilang seru?

Oke, hmp. Maaf, maaf... terlalu antutias sampai ngomong asal nyeplos dan terkesan sombong, mungkin? Lagi pula kalau hanya ini saja... gak sesuai summary, dong? Kan pada summary ada istilah 'berkali-kali' makanya mau memperkuat perkataan itu... kan nyesek kalau summary dan isinya beda. *pernah* betul?

Terima kasih telah membaca! Silahkan ke chapter berikutnya... baca sampai aku menamatkan kisah ini, ya

Ps. Padahal sama sekali belom kepikir endingnya...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6

Beberapa tahun kemudian, kala itu musim dingin. Salju turun perlahan keberbagai tempat-jembatan, atap rumah, sisi jalan-dan melumer kemudian.

Berjalan diatas tumpukkan salju membuat bekas sepatu anak lelaki berumur belasan tahun itu tampak nyata. Walau sudah lama tidak mengunjungi tempat ini, karena tak ada yang berubah dari yang terdahulu, anak lelaki itu dapat dengan mudah menemukan tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya.

"Hinata... Hinata..."

Dia mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata dengan keras.

Sreek...

Hinata membuka pintu. Gadis kecilnya membuka pintu.

"Kamu..."

Mata Hinata tampak membesar. Tampak tidak mempercayainya. Anak kecil yang dulu dikenalnya sekarang tampak sedikit lebih dewasa. Dadanya lebih membidang dibanding dahulu. Dan ia yakin suaranya juga telah berubah, melihat jakunnya yang lebih menonjol dibanding dulu. "Sasuke."

Anak lelaki itu, Sasuke, tersenyum. Telinganya tampak memerah untuk beberapa saat. "Kamu udah gede, gadis kecil."

Hinata mengangguk. Dugaannya tepat. "Kukira kamu gak akan dateng lagi. Kamu kemana aja selama ini?"

"Maaf, Hinata. Tapi aku ikut ayahku yang bekerja berpindah..." ujar Sasuke. "Aku juga tak tahu kalau pindah sejauh itu."

"Iya... aku... maafin kamu, kok." kata Hinata. "Sudah lama aku memaafkanmu, walau aku tidak yakin kamu akan kesini."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu. Aku pasti tahu cara untuk dapat menemuimu."

-flashback end-

-X-

Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas, koridor kelas yang tampak sedikit sepi. Dari kejauhan dia memandang ke jendela kelas Hinata, dan gadis yang ada dibaliknya.

Sejenak. Hanya beberapa detik.

Sesaat kemudian, ia pergi, berlari menjauh, membiarkan kakinya sendiri yang membawanya pergi.

-X-

-Flashback-

"Kenapa kamu masih saja pergi menemuinya?!" pertanyaan Neji lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Suaranya sedikit menukik tajam, persis didepan wajah Hinata, dan Sasuke yang berdiri disisi gadis itu. "Jangan dekati Hinata lagi!"

"Apa salahnya, Neji, jika dia mau berpulang? Toh, tempat lahirnya memang disini... Tokyo." Hinata berkilah pelan, berharap Neji mengontrol emosinya sedikit.

Neji mendengus. "Tapi kamu... apa kamu lupa berapa banyak air matamu untuknya? Apa kamu lupa akan sakit itu? Semua gara-gara cowok itu!"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit tersinggung, walau mungkin itu memang benar.

"Sasuke, jangan jadi pengecut. Coba katakan sesuatu!"

Hinata berdeham keras. "Cukup, Neji! Semua itu sudah berlalu, dan saat itu kita masih kecil! Aku masih terlalu sensitif dan dia bahkan tak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku memang salah, Hinata." ujar Sasuke pelan tetapi tegas. "Namun setidaknya aku telah meminta maaf, Neji!"

Hinata menghelakan napasnya. "Kamu terlalu overprotektif, Neji. Bagaimana jika adil, kita lakukan suatu pertandingan."

"Pertandingan apa?" tanya Neji dan Sasuke nyaris bersamaan, membuat keduanya seketika itu saling mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kalian ingin tanding apa?"

"Basket."

"Ilmu Umum."

Hinata terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, lakukan keduanya. Dari sana kita akan lihat, siapa pemenangnya. Bagi yang kalah harus mengikuti pendapat si pemenang. Jika Neji menang, maka maaf, Sasuke, kita tak boleh bertemu lagi, dan jika Sasuke menang..."

"Kamu akan menjadi kekasihku." ucap Sasuke datar. Namun ketegasan jelas terasa dari suaranya.

Hinata menoleh, matanya membesar. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Wajahnya bersemu. Ditambah lagi ketika dia teringat masa kecilnya kala Sasuke mengajaknya bermain nikah-nikahan, wajahnya semakin merah.

"Deal?" tanya Sasuke, matanya menatap tajam Neji. Mengulurkan tangannya.

Neji yang sedari dulu memiliki sikap tak mau kalah mengangguk, menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Mendadak Hinata bingung harus bagaimana. Memang dirinya yang merencanakan... namun semua itu lepas dari pikirannya, berbeda dari yang terpikir olehnya.

-flashback end-

-X-

"Sedang apa disini?"

Langkah Sasuke ternyata membawanya pergi ke klinik sekolah yang jauh dari kelas-kelas, dan sepi dari keramaian. Dipandangnya gadis bercepol dua dengan mata cokelat yang bergitu cerah itu. Pakaian seragamnya dilapisi oleh sebuah sweater warna putih salju dengan lambang PMR disudut kanannya.

"Sedang apa duduk di... bangku ruang tunggu klinik?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke berdeham ringan. "Aku... hanya lelah."

Dan benar, ia telah lelah akan semua yang terjadi ini. Lelah karena tiba-tiba diliputi perasaan gamang oleh ucapan Neji. Mungkin dulu dia telah mengalami hal yang sama, namun dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Dulu ada Hinata yang jelas-jelas membelanya, tetapi sekarang, Hinata mungkin tak akan membelanya karena Hinata telah melupakan(tepatnya tak sengaja melupakan) segala tentangnya.

Bahkan perlahan ia ragu, apa Hinata akan bersikap ramah padanya apa bila Hinata mengingatnya. Mengingat kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba...

"Apa kau merasa tak enak badan?" tanya gadis itu. "Kalau iya, ke klinik aja, istirahat."

"Boleh." Sasuke mengangguk, bangkit berdiri dari kursi kayu yang berada didepan klinik. Mengikuti gadis itu masuk kedalamnya.

-X-

Melalui jendela kelas yang mengarah ke koridor sekolah, Hinata mencari sosok itu. Sosok Sasuke. Entah bagaimana dirinya merasa kehilangan, merasa... _rindu. _Mungkinkah, dalam waktu beberapa hari ia merindukan Sasuke? Walau Sasuke mengaku jika lelaki itu adalah teman semasa kecilnya dan ia berharap benar, pikirannya seakan berkata, lelaki itu tidak baik.

Entah mengapa.

Sungguh, sedikitpun ia tak ingat tentang lelaki itu. Meskipun sudah berusaha mengingatnya berkali-kali, Hinata tak dapat mengingatnya, bahkan yang ada kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Hinata!"

"Sakura. Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Hinata. Sakura baru saja ke kantin dengan yang lainnya dan dia merasa jika tak mungkin Sakura bisa makan hanya dengan waktu beberapa menit saja, belum ditambah waktu untuk bolak-balik kelas-kantin.

"Aku lupa membawa uang hari ini." jawab Sakura. "Hei, sedang apa nangkring di jendela seperti itu?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Yah... iseng."

"Mau ke klinik?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kita bisa mendapat beberapa makanan kecil. Klinik selalu penuh makanan."

"Memang petugas disana mau memberikannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Siapa tahu?" ujar Sakura, mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Bagaimanapun tahun lalu aku pernah menjadi anggota klub kesehatan, kerjaannya ya _stay _di klinik. Biasanya kalau minta kesesama murid lebih mudah, apa lagi kalau kita udah kelas tiga, angkatan tertua di sekolah."

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Dia menutup jendela kelas, kemudian keluar dari kelas dan mengikuti Sakura menuju klinik sekolah.

-X-

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu." gadis bermata cokelat tersebut mengaduk teh di gelas kaca yang tersedia di klinik. Kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke yang menyerngit heran.

"Oh ya?"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis bermata cokelat itu.

"Sasuke."

"Ah! Ternyata aku memang pernah mengenalmu. Aku Tenten, pernah sekali sekelas di _primary school_. Ingat?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Jangan katakan kalau kamu kayak Hinata yang lupa ingatan." ujar gadis bermata cokelat itu, um, Tenten.

Sasuke langsung membesarkan matanya. "Kau kenal Hinata, ya?"

"Tentu saja, sudah kukatakan aku satu _primary school _denganmu, berarti juga dengan Hinata." kata Tenten, suaranya sedikit ketus sekarang.

"Hmp... kau tahu tidak, mengapa Hinata bisa... amnesia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti. Aku kan, bertemu lagi dengannya saat orientasi siswa di _high school, _dan saat itu Hinata sudah amnesia. Neji bilang kalau kecelakaannya saat liburan sekolah, tetapi menurutku tidak hanya sekedar itu. Sepertinya Neji menyembunyikan sesuatu dibaliknya. Maksudku yah, masa sih, orang terdekat dengan Hinata, enggak banyak tau soal kecelakaan Hinata saat kutanya berbagai hal mengenainya?" ujar Tenten panjang lebar. "Ada yang ganjil, kurasa."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Tenten yang lumayan bawel ini ternyata membuatnya ketahui banyak hal. "Iya. Itu sedikit aneh, memang."

Kemudian, dua orang gadis masuk kedalam klinik tanpa diundang. Sakura dan Hinata. Yang seorang berwajah ceria, yang seorang berwajah khawatir.

"Hei... sedang apa disini?" suara Sakura meluncur begitu saja ketika melihat Sasuke, yang pandangannya menuju pada gadis dibelakang Sakura, Hinata.

"Tadi aku merasa kurang enak badan." jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Tak mau terlihat manis jika Sakura yang menyapanya.

Tenten menatap dua gadis itu dengan tatapan garang, emosi yang ditahannya melonjak tiba-tiba. "Kalian ngapain disini? Kalau nggak sakit, nggak boleh kesini."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Tenten, kami lapar. Bagi sedikit makanan klinik ya? Kue kering atau teh, misal."

Sakura langsung mengamit lengan Hinata dan menatap dengan tatapan kau-kenal-cewek-klinik-ini?

"Oke." Tenten mengangguk pasrah. Walau bukan dirinya yang setiap hari menjaga klinik, walau bukan dirinya yang membeli makanan di klinik, tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan gadis bermata lavender itu. Tenten segera membuka laci persediaan makanan klinik, dan mulai membaginya beberapa.

Sementara Sasuke, masih termangu. Penasaran tentang ucapan Tenten. Tentang apa yang (jika ada) yang disembunyikan. Tentang alasan semua yang terjadi ini.

Sasuke tidak terbiasa menjadi pihak yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Tetapi, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenaknya sejak tadi.

Apa alasan Neji menutupi semua hal ini? Sekalipun untuk kebaikan Hinata, Sasuke merasa tak perlu karena yah... sekeras apapun Hinata mengingat, gadis itu tetap tak ingat dan justru merasa sakit kepala. Seharusnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sasuke juga merasa Hinata tak sebodoh itu percaya akan masa lalunya yang diceritakan kepadanya, teringat saat gadis itu sempat menunjukkan mata ragu padanya.

Ini... membuatnya ingin tahu.

Ia merasa, alasan Neji bukan hanya untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari masa lalu kelam yang dibuatnya.

-X-

Fyuh! Setelah sakit selama dua hari, akhirnya kelar... hahaha. Hm... ceritanya makin rumit ya? Atau perasaanku doang? Karena kok, semakin hari semakin ribet mau nyelesein satu chapter... T,T tapi tak apa! Jujur, walau sempet stres juga mikirin lanjutan yang bagus kayak apa, aku menikmati semua ini

Terima kasih telah membacanya sampai sini. Terus membaca ya! Sepertinya untuk ngetik kata-kata penutup seperti ini(apa sih istilah kerennya? :p) udah bikin mata merem melek...

Terus ikuti kisahnya ya :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7

"Hei, Hinata!"

Sasuke berlari, menyerukan suara itu keras sampai gadis yang dipanggilnya-dan disebelahnya, menoleh. Setelah berhasil menyusul, ia mengulas senyum.

Sakura menyengir kepada Sasuke, kemudian kepada Hinata. "Aku duluan, deh..."

"Eh Sakura..." tahu-tahu Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Mencekal Hinata agar tak pergi. Ia hanya dapat menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh... lalu kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku rindu padamu."

Dan itu benar. Hanya berpikir untuk jauh dari Hinata sekali lagi membuatnya merasa rindu. Rindu dengan senyum sedih Hinata.

_Kamu cantik dengan senyum itu._

Wajah Hinata berubah merah.

"Aah. Aku juga rindu padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Oh ya, minggu ini kelas memasak akan memasak apa?"

Senyum Hinata memudar. "Klub itu terlalu sendikit anggota... jadi sebenarnya kemarin itu adalah hari terakhir."

"Sayang sekali... gimana kalau kita protes saja?" tanya Sasuke, lebih terdengar seperti usulan.

"Jangan. Tak akan ada yang mau. Toh, hanya aku, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten walau dia sering tak ikut karena harus berada di klinik diwaktu yang hampir bersaman." kilah Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah, hmm... Tenten ikut dua klub?"

"Begitulah. Mengapa? Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak." ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Baguslah. Neji menyukai gadis itu." ujar Hinata, kemudian tertawa. "Sering kulihat Neji memperhatikan Tenten."

"Neji dekat dengan Tenten?" tanya Sasuke, lagi.

"Tidak juga. Rasanya Neji hanya cinta sepihak. Dia tak pernah mengungkapkan hal itu sedikitpun." jawab Hinata, tanpa curiga sedikitpun atas pikiran Sasuke.

Aha. Sasuke tahu rencana baru dan diharapnya kan berjalan lancar nanti. Semoga rencananya ini ada gunanya.

-X-

Tenten menarik sebuah buku dari antara buku-buku kesehatan. Buku itu buku resep kue berbagai bentuk, rasa, dan bahan yang berbeda. Sudah lama dia ingin mencoba resep dibuku tersebut, tetapi sayangnya dia selalu tak sempat. Saat dia mau ikut klub memasak... tahu-tahu Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sedang siap dengan resep lain.

Suara khas pintu klinik membuatnya menoleh, menatap seorang lelaki yang istirahat tadi juga datang kemari.

"Kau tahu kalau klub memasakmu akan ditiadakan karena sedikitnya anggota?" tanya Sasuke.

Tidak. Tenten tak tahu itu. Bahkan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tidak mengatakan kepadanya. Di kelas mereka tak mungkin mengobrol. Istirahat dia sering bertugas.

"Aku bisa saja mempertahankan klub itu."

"Dengan cara apa?" tanya Tenten, suaranya memang terdengar biasa, tapi dari tatapannya-kau bisa membayangkan mata cokelat yang menatap begitu tajam.

"Aku bisa melakukannya-dan itu mudah." ujar Sasuke. senyumnya terlihat meyakinkan. Membuat getir hati Tenten secara perlahan.

"Kau mengharapkan sesuatu dariku." kata Tenten. "Aku bukan gadis yang begitu lugu sampai tak tahu pikiranmu."

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku punya satu permintaan yang hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Karenanya, aku sangat berharap padamu. Aku kan kabulkan permintaanmu-apapun-termasuk mempertahankan klub memasak." ucapan Sasuke terdengar begitu serius.

Tenten tercekat. Sejurus kemudian, dia berkata pelan. "Apa kau bisa, mengeluarkan aku dari ruangan klinik ini? Aku tak ingin bertugas disini lagi, aku lelah jika aku bertugas hanya karena orangtuaku yang dokter. Karena guru biologiku yang bilang aku pintar dalam bidang medis padahal tak sama sekali. Kau bisa?"

"Aku bisa. Sebagai gantinya, kau bisa, kan, mendekati Neji dan mencari tahu apa yang disembunyikannya? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Segala sesuatu tentang Hinata yang disembunyikannya."

Tenten tertegun. Dia menatap Sasuke. Pada matanya.

Dari matanya, Tenten tahu, Sasuke begitu mencintai Hinata...

Tenten memang tak dekat dengan Hinata sejak dulu, walau mengenalinya karena akur dengan Neji. Mungkin, dia bisa mengembalikan waktu seperti dulu. Akur dengan Neji. Sering mengerjakan tugas bersama walau Neji tak pernah butuh siapapun saat mengerjakan tugas. Untuk sesaat, Tenten mau kembali kemasa lalu. Sebelum kelulusan yang mungkin memisahkannya nanti.

"Jadi? Kau bisa lakukan satu hal itu?" tanya Sasuke tegas.

Tenten mengangguk.

Agar dia bisa menjauh dari kehidupan klinik.

Agar dia bisa seperti kembali kemasa lalu.

Sesulit apapun itu nanti, Tenten mau mencoba. Sekalipun mungkin ia akan gagal beberapa kali.

-X-

Sasuke berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia hanya menghela napas tanpa melakukan apapun-sehingga dikamarnya hanya terdengar deru napasnya.

Hatinya merasa seperti kembali bersaing dengan Neji dalam konteks yang sama sekali berbeda. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat, berusaha mengingat.

-flashback-

Sasuke merasa deru napasnya yang tak beraturan. Seluruh emosi merayapi tubuhnya. Senang bermain basket, kesal karena Neji terus menyamai kedudukannya, marah karena gak bisa mengungguli Neji.

Staminanya nyaris terkuras. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika Neji bisa bermain basket. Jika Neji menang dalam permainan basket ini, maka tamat sudah hubungannya dengan Hinata. Bahkan temanpun tak dapat. Dipertandingan sebelumnya, cerdas cermat bermata pelajaran ilmu umum, ia telah kalah.

Setidaknya, dia harus menang agar kedudukan seri. Setidaknya itu akan lebih aman.

"Time out!" Sasuke berseru. Dilemparnya bola basket keluar lapangan, lalu menghampiri tepi lapangan, meraih tasnya dan menegak minuman air mineralnya beberapa kali.

Neji berada diseberang lapangan lain, melakukan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, merasa tak aman. Dia membuka salah satu resleting kecil ditasnya, melihat kedalamnya.

Obat penambah stamina. Efek obatnya begitu cepat. Sesungguhnya, jika benar-benar pertandingan basket sesungguhnya, obat tersebut dilarang karena merupakan _doping, _bisa mempengaruhi hasil pertandingan.

Tetapi Sasuke tak ada pilihan lain. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Hinata. Makanya ia menegak tablet itu. Membuat staminanya pulih untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

-end flashback-

Sasuke menghela napas. _Maaf, Hinata. Aku telah begitu egois, bahkan melakukan hal curang terhadap saudaramu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu._

-X-

Tenten menghela napas. Kalau sudah lelah begini, dia hanya dapat berkunjung ke rumah Ino, menumpahkan segala-galanya pada Ino.

Dibandingkan Sakura dan Hinata, Tenten lebih dekat dengan Ino. Baginya, Ino bisa menemukan ide yang terkadang tak ia duga sebelumnya. Menemukan saran yang tepat untuk masalah.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan apa yang dipinta Sasuke." Ino memang tidak sekelas dengan Sasuke, ia tak tahu kepribadian cowok itu seperti apa di kelas. Tapi, Ino terbiasa untuk mempelajari karakter seseorang dari kebiasaan-kebiasaannya. Sehingga membuat sekali saja berinteraksi dengan seseorang, ia bisa tahu jalan pikiran orang itu.

Tetapi kali ini, rasanya begitu sulit mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. "Seharusnya, jika Hinata benar menyukainya, itu bukan masalah. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata akan berpulang padanya. Kulihat, Hinata sering menemui Sasuke."

Hening. Tenten tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Setelah kudengar ceritamu, sepertinya... dia ingin dekat dengan Hinata, tapi..."

"Neji menghambatnya."

"Itu benar. Dan dia ingin mencari kelemahan Neji melaluimu, Tenten."

Ucapan Ino ada benarnya juga. Tenten menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, apa yang kulakukan itu, benar atau salah, Ino?"

Ino bergeming. "Aku tak tahu."

Tenten menghela napas, berat.

"Jika kamu melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri, mungkin itu salah." gumam Ino. "Tetapi jika untuk orang lain, Hinata... mungkin itu benar."

"Karena bagaimanapun Hinata pihak yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya, sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke bagian dari masa lalunya yang sekarang terlihat bermusuhan. Semua keruwetan ini seharusnya diluruskan." lanjut Ino.

-X-

Some people change. Some people don't.

Bagi Neji, Sasuke don't.

Sasuke dari dulu tidak berubah. Tetap memuakan seperti dulu. Suka menghilang. Suka mendekati Hinata. Dan yang terpenting, suka membuat Hinata jatuh cinta.

Akhir-akhir ini, Hinata terlihat seperti dulu.

Mengunjungi kamar tidurnya. Menganggu dirinya saat sedang mengerjakan PR... dengan cerita-ceritanya tentang Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku menyukainya." ucap Hinata, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Tetapi entahlah... aku merasa nyaman dengannya, dan aku ingin dia selalu ada."

Neji tertegun. _"Oh, tidak..."_

Dan kini Neji tahu. Hinata juga don't. Tak berubah.

Hinata tetap jatuh cinta.

Dan Neji tidak bisa melarang seseorang untuk jatuh cinta lagi pada orang yang sama.

Karena, ia juga seperti itu.

-X-

Fyuh! Setiap kali selesai membuat sebuah chapter, aku selalu menghela napas dan mengatakan, akhirnya... apa lagi yang bisa kutulis selanjutnya?

Jalan cerita ini mengalir begitu saja... tanpa ada sesuatu yang membuatku "oh! ini bisa ditambahkan pada fanfict!" tidak, kali ini tidak seperti itu. Chapter 7 ini sesungguhnya agak rumit dibuat, dan entah mengapa, setiap menyelesaikan kalimat-kalimat di fanfict ini aku merasa deg-degan.

Aku sedikit menambahkan kemampuan psikologi pada diri Ino dichapter ini, sengaja agar dia terlihat sedikit menonjol, sehingga kehadiran namanya tidaklah sia-sia. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang karakter Ino kali ini?

About next chapter: mungkin aku akan mempair Tenten dan Neji. Tapi aku butuh saran. Menurut kalian, mereka dibuat menyatu menjadi pasangan atau tidak?

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic-ku! Silahkan kasih komentar, saran, pertanyaan pada review untuk membantuku menyelesaikan fanfict ini


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 8

"Dia tak pernah mengacuhkanmu, Tenten." ucap Tenten terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat baru dicepol separuh. Tenten suka dengan rambutnya yang dicepol dua. Menurutnya, itu membuatnya tampak imut. Dulu, ada juga yang berucap demikian.

"_Kamu imut, deh."_

Suara itu terdengar kemalu-maluan, diucap dengan nada rendah dan wajah kemerahan. Pemilik suara itu menggoyangkan kedua cepolannya lalu turun dan menepuknya pelan.

Tenten menghela napasnya. Mencepol lagi separuh rambutnya, memandang dirinya di cermin, wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan masa sekolah dasar dulu. Tetapi Neji yang sekarang dikenalnya tampak mengerikan. Dia terlihat mengikat diri Hinata.

Tenten ingat kapan Neji terlihat demikian. Sejak Hinata kehilangan teman bermainnya, Neji mulai mengikat diri Hinata, mengaturnya, membuat Hinata tak bisa berkehendak sesuai hatinya. Mulanya Tenten mengira, kelulusan sekolah dasar juga merupakan akhir sikap Neji tersebut. Tapi ternyata saat pertama bertemu di _high school, _Neji masih seperti itu.

Tampak lebih mengerikan karena... Hinata juga lupa ingatan.

Membuat Neji semakin bisa membentuk Hinata sesuai keinginannya.

Bagi Tenten, itu mengerikan. Siapa yang mau diatur seluruh hidupnya oleh orang lain?

Permintaan Sasuke merupakan tujuan tersendiri baginya. Dia ingin Neji seperti dulu. Walau pendiam, hanya suka berkutat pada buku pelajaran... tetapi senyumannya yang malu-malu terhadapnya, tingkah lugunya dihadapannya, membuat kenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Namun sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, apa ia bisa?

-X-

Hinata mungkin tak tahu ini mengenai apa. Jadi, dia hanya bisa mengira.

Sekalipun terkadang pikirannya berkata Sasuke pernah menyatakan Sasuke bukanlah orang yang sebaik ia kira, hatinya terus berkata sebaliknya.

Jantungnya berdebar keras mengingat lelaki itu, kemudian wajahnya terasa panas dan saat dia melihat dicermin, wajahnya telah bersemu merah.

Dan yang terpenting, Hinata selalu merasa rindu akan Sasuke.

Apa lelaki seperti Sasuke sangat berpengaruh untuknya? Apa ia telah benar-benar jatuh cinta?

Saat Hinata mengakuinya pada Neji, entah bagaimana dia mendapati tatapan Neji menyatakan tak suka. Mungkin hanya perasaannya yang terlalu sensitif, tetapi dia merasakannya demikian.

Hinata menyisir rambutnya kembali, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

Terkadang, hanya bernapas dengan perlahan bisa membuat dirimu lebih lega.

-X-

"Ino!"

Sakura bergesa-gesa duduk dihadapan Ino, tersenyum lebar. "Klub memasak kita enggak jadi dibubarkan."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" tanya Ino heran. Sejurus kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu. Tenten...

"Tenten yang memberitahuku. Dia masih dikoridor, tuh."

"Ah, ya." mendadak Ino merasa sedikit kaku. "Baguslah."

"Kok kamu keliatan gak seneng? Seneng dong..." ujar Sakura, senyumannya melebar.

"Iya, aku seneng kok." Ino menghela napas, lalu berdiri. "Sampai nanti ya, Sakura."

Sakura tentu menyerngit heran, memandangi punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh.

-X-

"Besok aku ikut klub memasak, ya."

Ucapan Sasuke tentu membuat Hinata tersentak, menatapnya tak percaya. "Gak mungkin..."

Hinata tertawa tanpa humor. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Klub memasak udah bubar."

Sasuke membalas tawa Hinata tersebut. Kemudian menatap kedua mata Hinata dalam. "Aku serius. _Sensei _bilang seperti itu."

"_Sensei _siapa?"

"Hm... Kakashi-_sensei._"

"Oh."

Sasuke berdeham. "Aku boleh bergabung, kan?"

"Tentu saja, tak ada yang melarang." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Tapi yah begitu, tak ada yang membimbing kita sama sekali."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia sudah tahu.

Semalam dia menghubungi kakeknya yang merupakan pengurus yayasan sekolah, meminta agar klub memasak akan terus bertahan. _Well, _sang kakek memperbolehkannya dengan satu syarat: Sasuke ikut dalam klub tersebut dan harus berusaha untuk meraih prestasi dari klub tersebut.

Dan, Sasuke memang berniat bergabung.

Semua mendadak menjadi terasa mudah. Kini, tinggal satu hal lagi...

-X-

"Tenten, tak kusangka kau serius."

Ino menatap mata cokelat Tenten, lama. Sampai akhirnya setelah sekian kali menghembuskan napas, Tenten mengukir senyumannya.

"Aku ingin Neji seperti dulu, Ino..."

"Bahkan saat kau tak tahu penyebab dia seperti sekarang ini?" tanya Ino, terperanjat.

Tenten mengangguk. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Ino kembali menghembuskan napas. "Tenten, kamu melakukan ini karena menyukainya, kan?"

Tenten tertegun. "Begitukah?"

"Iya. Benar, kan?"

Tenten menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kurasa begitu."

-X-

Neji berdecak saat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan beriringan di lantai bawah. Dari koridor atas dia dapat melihat, bahwa Sasuke tidak berubah seperti yang ia inginkan. Mungkin ia harus mengalah. Mungkin ia harus melepaskan Hinata agar gadis itu bisa bersama-sama dengan Sasuke, sesuai hatinya yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Beberapa meter dari Sasuke dan Hinata, dia dapat menemukan gadis itu bersama temannya yang berambut pirang. Gadis bercepol dua dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Gadis bermata cokelat yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

Gadis yang dicintainya... dulu dan sekarang. _And never change._

Tetapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu sendiri?

Apa gadis itu pernah memandang kearahnya?

Apa gadis itu pernah memikirkannya?

Sudah berapa lamakah ia tak pernah mendengar suara gadis itu?

Sudah berapa lamakah ia tak pernah memanggil nama gadis itu?

Sejurus kemudian, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sama-sama menatap sendu dalam diam. Mengucap rindu dalam hati.

Neji berbalik, masuk kedalam kelas.

Sasuke yang telah pergi dari Hinata. Dan gadis itu yang ternyata pergi jauh ketika kelulusan.

Tapi ia memang tak bisa berdusta. Ia rindu pada Tenten... sangat.

-X-

Tenten mengarah pandangannya ke koridor lantai dua. Refleks, tanpa aba-aba.

Dan menemukan mata itu. Tatapan mata sendu yang seakan mengucap rindu.

_Aku juga rindu padamu, _bisik Tenten dalam hati.

Hanya sesaat, sampai pemilik mata itu berbalik dan pergi dari sisi koridor dan masuk kekelasnya sendiri.

"Tenten, kau dengar aku?"

Tenten terkesiap mendengar suara Ino. Lalu, Tenten hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

-X-

Kini, Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata berkumpul di ruang kelas mereka setelah pulang sekolah. Sesaat kemudian, seorang laki-laki masuk kesana.

"Aku belum terlambat, kan?"

"Tentu Sasuke!" Sakura menyahut antutias dan langsung disenggol Ino.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Sakura memang seperti itu... terkadang gemas dengan orang berwajah tampan.

Tunggu sebentar. Hinata kini menganggap Sasuke tampan? Oh...

"Ini, sudah kubuat daftarnya, masing-masing bawa besok." ujar Hinata, lalu matanya menatap kearah Tenten. "Kamu serius kali ini akan ikut? Gimana dengan klinik?"

"Sudah ada yang lain, kok." sahut Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah." Hinata membagi kertas yang berisi daftar bahan masakan yang harus dibawa besok. Telah dibagi olehnya sama rata, sama banyak dan harganya. "Besok kita akan buat _dessert._"

"Yes!" Ino bersorak. "Akhirnya buat _dessert _juga."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kelihatannya seru."

"Tentu saja! Bukan hanya klub olahraga saja yang berprestasi dan seru. Memasak juga sama." kata Sakura. "Tetapi aku tetap heran. Bagaimana mungkin klub memasak bisa diijinkan lagi dalam sekolah? Waktu itu dibubarkan."

Hening. Tenten dan Sasuke berpandangan sejenak. Dan Ino memandang Tenten sebagai orang yang satu-satunya tahu dalam diam.

"Mungkin berubah pikiran." kilah Sasuke.

"Iya. Siapa tahu mereka tiba-tiba ingin berharap kita bisa berprestasi. Makanya, aku ingin kembali." ujar Tenten.

Jawaban yang membuat Sakura dan Hinata percaya.

Padahal, Sasuke, Tenten dan Ino, merasakan degup jantungnya yang demikian cepat secara tiba-tiba...

-X-

"Tenten."

Suara itu terdengar rendah, serak, khas seorang laki-laki yang telah dewasa. Tenten menoleh untuk melihat suara asing yang memanggilnya.

Oh, ternyata Neji... lain kali, ia mau menghapal suara ini baik-baik.

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik... Kau?"

Neji mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Mau pulang bareng?" tawar Neji.

Mata Tenten membulat. Ada apa dengan Neji sesungguhnya? Bahkan ia tak perlu untuk memulai, justru Neji sendiri yang memanggilnya.

Tenten mengangguk. "Boleh, rumah kita kan, memang sejalan sejak dulu."

Neji tersenyum. Dalah hati, Tenten tertawa miris.

_Kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu tersenyum, Neji?_

Tenten berjalan bersisian dengan Neji. Langkah Neji yang lambat tak membuat Tenten terburu-buru, justru nyaman dengan langkah lambat ini.

"Tenten, aku tak akan mengucapnya dua kali."

Keringat mengalir dipelipis Neji, entah karena terik matahari musim panas atau perasaan gugup. Atau bisa jadi keduanya.

"Aku kangen kamu,..."

-X-

Pukul 22.32 malam. Dihari halloween.

Aku baru saja menyelesaikannya pada pukul sekian, dan merasa, wah, ternyata lama juga waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter ._.

Aku juga sedikit merasa heran, mengapa di chapter ini banyak sekali kubuat adegan Tenten, padahal tokoh utamanya adalah Hinata.

Hati kecilku mengatakan, sayang sekali jika karakter Neji dan Tenten tidak berkembang sama sekali, padahal keduanya lumayan menarik perhatianku(dan semoga kalian juga).

Neji yang takut jatuh cinta seperti sepupunya, Hinata.

Tenten yang jarang menyatakan tentang perasaannya sendiri.

Keduanya bila bertemu pada suatu celah waktu dan sama-sama mengucap rindu dalam diam... menenangkan sekali hatiku saat membuatnya.

Karena ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa terucap dalam kata-kata, tapi ada juga beberapa hal yang hanya bisa dirasakan dalam hati.

Terima kasih telah membaca sampai sini ^^ sampai bertemu dichapter selanjutnya! Pertanyaan, kritik dan saran dapat dibalas pada review atau akun-akunku yang lain yang telah tercantum pada profil

Ps. Baca juga fanfict lainku yang telah update! Musim Semi dan Senja(NaruSaku) juga Bitter Sweet(KibaHina) *enjoying


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 9

"Kau ada acara pada hari ini?"

Sasuke yang memandang Hinata yang telah mengenakan tas punggungnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Enggak. Emang kenapa? Mau ditemani belanja bahan buat klub besok?"

Hinata menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Mau temani aku ke rumah sakit?"

"Rumah sakit? Memang kau sakit apa?" tiba-tiba, Sasuke terlihat panik.

"Tidak..." Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Aku mau terapi agar ingatanku bisa pulih."

Sasuke menarik napas lega. "Kukira apa."

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan keluar kelas, bersisian. Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas, sekalipun dirinya yakin bukan kali ini saja dia melangkah bersisian seperti ini.

"Kenapa..." Sasuke juga terdengar sedikit kaku, tapi sedikitpun tak mau menjauh. "Kurasa baru hari ini ku dengar kau akan terapi."

"Yup. Aku baru saja mendapat upah dari membantu mengurus anak tetangga sebelah." ujar Hinata. "Upah yang lumayan, setidaknya cukup untuk sekali terapi. Aku baru dua kali terapi sejak kecelakaan itu."

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan? Kan, itu membantu ingatanmu pulih, gadis kecil."

Hinata tersipu. "Eng. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa... hanya saja, orangtuaku enggan membiayaiku. Katanya, sudah banyak pengeluaran yang harus dibayar, dan tidak mencukupi untuk terapiku."

_Itu bohong, Hinata._ ucap Sasuke dalam hati. _Uang sekolahmu diringankan karena ada aku yang memintanya pada pengurus yayasan dulu. Kedua orangtuamu juga bekerja di perusahaan bagus. Dan keluargamu hanya terdiri dari empat orang. Mana mungkin untuk terapimu tak cukup? Pasti ada alasan dibalik itu..._

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa bengong?"

"Hah? Enggak... jika kamu butuh bantuanku, katakan saja." sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. _Arigatou_. Tetapi aku ingin berusaha sendiri untuk kesembuhanku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke, lalu tertawa pelan. "Karena aku ingin mengingat masa kecilku. Dimana ada dirimu didalamnya."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang tersipu, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Baiklah, kutunggu."

-X-

Tenten terhenyak. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, napasnya tertahan seperti baru saja berlari jarak jauh. Mungkin ini karena Neji. Jika bukan Neji yang mengucapkannya, tidak mungkin ia seperti ini.

"Aku." Tanpa terasa keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Tenten. "Aku juga kangen kamu, Neji."

Ucapan itu terdengar cepat, diucapkan terburu-buru dengan perasaan kalut, campur aduk. Dan Neji tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadarinya.

"Mungkin kamu bingung mengapa aku berkata demikian... tapi hanya itu alasanku, tak lebih."

Tenten menghela napas. "Iya, aku tahu." _tetapi bagaimana jika kamu menginginkan sesuatu yang lain, Neji? Aku ingin mencoba dekat denganmu untuk mencari tahu tentangmu. Tapi jika kamu dulu yang memulai interaksi kita, apa aku masih pantas untuk mencari tahu tentangmu?_

"Hei, Tenten. Kau masih mau berdiri disana atau pulang bersama denganku?"

Tenten segera tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian berlari menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Neji yang telah menjauh. Setelah berjalan berdekatan dengan Neji, Tenten bahkan tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Kata-kata yang pernah disiapkannya, seakan lenyap begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi, Neji yang memulainya.

"Kemana saja setelah kelulusan sekolah dasar dulu?" tanya Neji.

"Seperti biasa, aku melanjutkan sekolah di desa, tinggal bersama nenek. Aku belajar tentang kesehatan tradisional dengannya, walau aku muak dengan semua itu." jawab Tenten. "Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti biasa juga. Aku melanjutkan sekolah, belajar dan terus belajar." ujar Neji. "Bukankah tak ada yang perlu diubah?"

"Apa kau tidak jenuh dengan hal itu?" tanya Tenten, ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa dipikirkannya. "Aku saja misalnya, merasa jenuh sekali dengan ilmu kesehatan. Sekalipun keluargaku banyak yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, aku tidak menyukainya. Bau obat membuatku mual. Suntikan membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Darah membuatku gemetaran. Aku tidak menyukai semuanya."

"Sebenarnya, kamu ingin menjadi apa, Tenten?" tanya Neji.

"_Chef._" jawab Tenten tersenyum riang. "Aku suka sekali melihat acara memasak ditelevisi."

_Ups, kau telah terlalu banyak bicara, Tenten_. Pikir Tenten, mengumpati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Aku kagum dengan orang yang memiliki cita-cita. Dari kecil aku hanya suka belajar, tanpa tahu apa yang aku lakukan nanti. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku." ujar Neji sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan tidak peduli.

"Kau harus memikirkannya."

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu." kilah Neji.

"Mengapa?"

"Mengapa?" Neji terdiam. Cukup lama sehingga membuat Tenten penasaran. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk mengontrol rasa penasarannya.

_Ayolah Neji. Sebentar lagi pengujung jalan dan kita harus berpisah, _pikir Tenten gemas.

"Itu... sedikit rumit." ucap Neji, membuat Tenten harus menahan napasnya agar tidak mendengus.

"Baiklah, bukankah kita harus berpisah sampai disini?" tanya Neji. "Kalau rumahmu masih tetap, kearah sana."

Tenten mengangguk. Benar, ia harus lurus sedangkan Neji berbelok kekiri.

"Kau butuh latihan banyak untuk menjadi _chef, _Tenten. Terakhir aku memakan masakanmu di kelas enam, itu tak enak."

Terlalu jujur, telalu menyakitkan. Tapi bagi Tenten, begitulah Neji. Sosok yang tak berbasa-basi dan langsung bicara apa adanya.

Dan, Tenten terharu Neji masih mengingatnya. Masakan pertamanya di kelas enam yang dia berikan kepada Neji yang Tenten baru tahu rasanya tak enak saat Neji mengembalikannya.

"_Mata ashita, _Tenten."

Tenten mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tersenyum menatap punggung Neji yang menjauh.

Sesungguhnya, alasannya ingin menjadi seorang _chef _jelas jika kamu gadis becepol dua itu ingin memasakkan masakan untuk Neji, kali ini enak dan tak seperti dulu.

-X-

"Hinata!"

"Oh, Neji." Hinata mengulas senyum.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Neji.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya. Kau sendiri, mau kemana?"

"Hm, hm. Aku hanya mau pergi ke toko."

"Oh."

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Neji penasaran. Tepatnya, _feel_nya merasa tak nyaman.

"Berobat."

"Berobat?"

"Iya. Untuk kesembuhanku. Kau tahu sendiri... sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Capek. Belum lagi besok aku harus memasak di klub." ujar Hinata.

"Bailkah. Sampai jumpa."

Hinata berjalan menuju rumahnya, dan Neji berjalan sebaliknya.

-X-

"_Mungkin terkadang, kau merasa seperti halusinasi, seperti sebuah ingatan yang tiba-tiba melintas. Mungkin, kau juga akan merasakan sakit kepala setelah teringat akan sesuatu."_

Hinata menghela napas setelah tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut, hampir seluruh permukaan kepala, lalu menghilang.

Ia baru saja tidur, lalu bermimpi. Atau mungkin juga ingatan masa lalunya.

Disana, ia mengenakan sebuah yukata berwarna biru keunguan. Sasuke kecil tersenyum kepadanya, menggumamkan kata yang tak dapat didengar Hinata dimimpinya. Memberikan sebuah cincin mainan, lalu, dia Hinata merasa berdebar, dan dapat melihat rona merah pada Sasuke kecil.

Namun tiba-tiba saja semua ingatannya berubah suram. Kehampaan mengisi hatinya secara tiba-tiba, dimimpinya ia berlari mengelilingi sekolah, kompeleks tempat tinggal, mencari sesuatu yang tak dapat ditemukan. Lalu, sosok Sasuke kecil perlahan menjauh, menghilang... dan lenyap.

Saat itulah Hinata terbangun.

"Sasuke-kun." gumamnya ringan, seperti telah dilafalkan berkali-kali.

"_Kalau kamu butuh dihibur, kalau kamu rindu padaku, kalau kamu ingin mendengar suaraku, telepon aku. Aku ada di nomor satu teleponmu."_

Ucapan Sasuke sebelum mereka berpisah setelah ke rumah sakit terngiang kembali dibenaknya. Hinata meraih ponselnya, menekan nomor satu lama, sehingga terhubung dengan nomor Sasuke.

Semoga pukul delapan malam belum terlalu larut.

Seharusnya ia tidak tidur di sore hari sehingga terbangun malam-malam seperti ini.

-X-

Entah bagaimana, saat melamun, Sasuke teringat ucapan Neji yang sesungguhnya sudah lama ingin dilupakannya.

"_Aku meminta permintaan yang sama dengan dulu. Jangan dekati Hinata."_

"_Dan membuatnya merasa sakit? Aku tak mau itu."_

"_Apa kau tidak tahu, kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata begitu menderita? Kau tidak tahu semua itu!"_

Sasuke memang ingin ingatan Hinata kembali, sungguh. Karena mereka memiliki memori-memori berdua, yang bagi Sasuke sangat berarti.

Tetapi terkadang, ucapan Neji yang seringkali membekas dipikirnya membuatnya meragu. Mungkin, Hinata merasa begitu kecewa saat ia pergi. Bukan hanya sekali, tetapi dua kali. Sasuke tak tahu itu sesungguhnya perasaan Hinata-tapi menurut perkataan Neji sepertinya itu yang terjadi. Sasuke pun menyiapkan mentalnya jika suatu saat ingatan Hinata pulih. Ia lebih ingin Hinata mengingatnya walau itu harus membuat Hinata membencinya.

Masalahnya, apa Neji benar hanya beralasan itu?

Alasan yang begitu simpel, tapi cukup membuat Sasuke heran seiring berjalannya waktu.

Apa pernah, keluarga Hinata yang sesungguhnya kaya dan bisa dikatakan elit itu tak ingin Hinata pulih? Bahkan, Hinata mencari uang sendiri untuk berobat.

Apa pernah, Neji membantu ingatan Hinata pulih? Kalau dia memang ingin Hinata pulih, ia harusnya membiarkan Sasuke mendekati Hinata walau Hinata kan terluka tapi...

Ah, rumit. Ada apa sesungguhnya?

Sudahlah. Jika Tenten benar, berarti alasan Neji bukan sekedar alasan.

Dan jika Tenten benar, ia sangat ingin tahu apa alasan Neji sesungguhnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, dan dilihatnya nama dilayar ponselnya.

Gadis kecil.

Sasuke menarik napas, tersenyum, lalu mengangkat telepon. _"Moshimoshi?"_

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Kukira kau tidak akan mengangkat teleponku."

"Tentu saja aku mengangkatnya," ujar Sasuke. Senyumannya melebar mendengar suara diseberang telepon. Hinata. "Ada apa?"

"Kau bilang, jika aku mau dihibur, jika aku rindu, jika aku mau mendengar suaramu, aku bisa meneleponmu, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sadar bicara ditelepon, dia bergumam. "Ya."

"Baiklah. Aku, meneleponmu dengan alasan semua itu."

Sasuke merasa dadanya berdesir halus. Ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. _Never change._

"Hinata, aku juga rindu padamu."

"Ah... Sasuke-kun."

"Ya?"

"Aku tadi teringat tentang masa kecil kita. Nggak begitu nyata dan hanya seperti mimpi pendek. Aku teringat saat kamu memberi cincin kecil." ujar Hinata diseberang telepon. "Kupikir, terapinya bagus juga."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, Hinata. Teruslah mengingat."

"Dan, Sasuke. Aku takut saat mengingat sesuatu hal yang lain. Tepatnya mungkin... sedih."

Napas Sasuke terasa sesak dan seperti berhenti sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menyahut. "Ya...?"

"Dimimpi pendek itu, aku melihatmu menghilang saat aku mencarimu."

Kini bukan hanya napas. Tapi detak jantung.

Sasuke merasa seperti mati detik itu juga.

-X-

Hufft!

Hold You, berakhir sementara disini!

Ingin rasanya mengetik dua chapter Hold You setiap minggunya, namun akhirnya hanya dapat menyelesaikan satu saja, karena lagi dalam _progress _mengetik fanfict chapter lainnya juga yang berjudul: Musim Semi dan Senja(mungkin dari antara kalian, ada yang pernah membacanya?).

Aku lebih menyukai update seminggu sekali, sesuai dengan jadwal pergi ke warnetku. Biasanya, ditiap minggu ada perubahan pada review, yang terkadang membuatku terharu dan ingin segera menyelesaikan fanfict-fanfictku T.T

Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya! Membangunkan semangatku dan juga ada yang membuatku menambah ide buat cerita. Terima kasih atas sarannya, kuusahakan agar bisa tercapai...

Chapter 9 kali ini terinspirasi(sebenarnya sedikit sih) dari cerita Summer in Seoul karya Ilana Tan, tentang cara Hinata menelepon Sasuke. Dan ternyata, novel Winter in Tokyo karya Ilana Tan juga menceritakan tentang amnesia, loh(aku baru teringat setelah membacanya ulang). Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira behind the fanfict kali ini!

Hope: Semoga di chapter 10, aku bisa menemukan ide untuk mengungkapkan rahasia Neji yang memenuhi pikiranku belakangan ini :D #amin

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca sampai sini, atas review dan saran yang sangat berarti buatku :D

Terus baca chapter selanjutnya sampai ending, ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 10

"Oh, begitu, ya, gadis kecil?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak mendengar suara pelan Sasuke. Deru napas Sasuke bahkan terdengar jelas dipendengarannya.

"Iya. Aku pernah mengalaminya, atau itu hanya sebuah mimpi?"

"Kau... pernah mengalaminya."

"Benarkah?" Hinata tersenyum sejenak. Masa kecil itu terlihat romantis, dengan Sasuke memberikan cincin kepadanya. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa mengingatnya. Tapi, mengapa ada bagian yang tak mengenakkan? "Aku tidak menyangka kau seromantis itu, Sasuke."

"Hmp, itu kan hanya pikiran anak kecil." ujar Sasuke. "Aku suka padamu, gadis kecil."

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat tiba-tiba. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "Ap... apa?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu sewaktu kita kecil."

"Tap... tapi..." Hinata merasa napasnya sesak. "Dimimpiku... aku hanya... melihat dan tak... mendengar suaramu... seperti film dengan suara di_pause."_

"..."

"..."

"Gadis kecil," ucap Sasuke dengan nada tertahan. Deru napasnya masih terdengar. "Aku tidak bisa bilang aku main-main dengan ucapanku tadi."

"La... lalu?"

"Aku serius. Jadi, kau mau kan? Menjadi kekasihku?"

Hinata mengangguk. Tersadar berbicara di telepon, ia menyuarakan apa yang dipikirnya. "Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun."

Untuk sesaat, ingatan tetang Sasuke yang menghilang terlupakan.

-X-

"Neji! _Ohayou!_"

"_Ohayou, _Tenten."

Neji mengira Tenten takkan menyapanya. Takkan menegurnya. Ia sudah bertekad, hanya satu kali saja ia menemui Tenten, meungkapkan kerinduannya. Kini, ia merasa dadanya terasa lapang, bebas dari beban berat-untuk sementara.

"Apa kabar kau dengan Hinata?"

Neji menyerngitkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

"_I remember this, _kau tidak bisa jauh dari Hinata semasa ia kecil dulu. Kau malah semakin dekat dengannya saat terakhir kita bertemu." ujar Tenten ringan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kami baik-baik saja. Hubungan saudara yang tak banyak berubah." kata Neji, sesaat bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Oh."

Neji menghela napas. Kenapa tiba-tiba otaknya terasa lumpuh dan bingung harus bicara apa?

"Lalu, gimana keadaan Hinata sekarang? Maksudku, ingatannya."

"Kurasa tak banyak yang berubah..." sesaat, Neji terdiam. Kemarin Hinata baru saja berobat. Apa orangtua Hinata mulai membiayai Hinata untuk itu? Bukankah sudah ada kata sepakat? "Bukankah kau bisa menanyai padanya sendiri?"

"Ia begitu sensitif mengenai ingatannya." ucap Tenten. Neji tak sadar Tenten sedang mengamatinya sedemikian serius. Memperhatikan tiap ucapan, gerakan, yang dilakukan Neji. "Aku ingin peduli, tapi ia seperti tak ingin dipedulikan."

"Bukankah memang sulit mengingat kenangan yang telah lama berlalu? Kenangan tak baik, pula."

"Loh? Memangnya kenangan tak baik apa?" tanya Tenten, menatap Neji dengan tatapan lugu.

"Saat ia ditinggal Sasuke tentu saja." jawab Neji, seakan kalimat itu sudah terprogam diotaknya.

Tenten berdeham. "Tapi, kan, Sasuke telah kembali? Lagi pula itu masa lalu."

"Memang." ucap Neji. Otaknya masih terasa lumpuh.

"Hah. Aku lupa kalau kau selalu membayang dengan masa lalu." ujar Tenten, tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku duluan ke kelas, ya."

Membayang dengan masa lalu? pikir Neji. Tenten memang benar.

-X-

"Maaf, Hinata, aku belum membeli telur." ujar Sakura merasa bersalah. "Toko di dekat rumahku tutup kemarin.

Hinata mendesah, namun dia tetap tersenyum. "Baiklah, biar aku saja yang beli. Didekat sekolah ada, bukan?"

"Biar aku temani!" seru Tenten. Dia melirik kearah Sasuke, yang baru saja mau mengucap hal yang sama.

"Baiklah. Eng.. kalian buat saja apa yang bisa dibuat." kilah Hinata. ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas, membuatnya salah tingkah.

Ino berdeham, "Tapi semua butuh telur dalam prosesnya, Hinata."

"Kami akan menunggu." ujar Sasuke.

Tenten mengamit tangan Hinata. "Yuk."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari _pantry._ Beriringan, dan sedikit terasa canggung karena sudah lama tidak mengobrol.

"Gimana kabarmu? Tentang ingatanmu, maksudku." ujar Tenten.

"Membaik." sahut Hinata. "Beberapa sudah kuingat, walau sedikit."

Tenten tersenyum. "Bagus, dong."

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata. aku mau mengikat tali sepatuku." ujar Tenten.

"Aku duluan saja," ujar Hinata setelah melihat Tenten yang merundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia segera berjalan tanpa melihat sekitarnya dan sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat membuatnya terdorong kebelakang. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk, dan membentur batang pohon yang kebetulan berada dibelakangnya.

Tenten menjerit histeris.

_Shocked._

-X-

Hinata merasa jiwanya melayang, melayang ke angkasa, melewati celah waktu.

Ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri dari tahun demi tahun yang dilewatinya. Senyuman Sasuke. Tatapan mata Sasuke. Tangisannya saat Sasuke pergi, dan bukan hanya satu kali, namun dua kali.

Jiwanya merasa begitu sedih.

Neji yang memintanya untuk tidak memikirkan Sasuke terus. Menemaninya setiap saat. Sampai suatu ketika, ia melihat dirinya sendiri bertengkar hebat dengan Sasuke.

"_Ini hidupku!" ia berseru kala itu._

_Neji berdecak keras, semakin emosi. "Ya! Aku tahu, tapi hidupmu terlalu berarti untuk hanya memikirkannya!"_

_Hinata menangis saat itu. "Ia pernah kembali, aku yakin ia akan kembali lagi nanti."_

"_Kau!" Neji menguncangkan kedua bahu Hinata._

"_Percayalah, Neji, ia akan kembali."_

_Neji berdecak keras, tanpa sadar mendorong Hinata sedemikian keras, membentur sebuah pohon besar yang ada dibelakang Hinata. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah segar._

Hinata masih ingat. Betapa sakit kepalanya saat itu.

Ia ingat sekarang. Ingat berbagai masa lalunya yang berputar-putar dimemorinya. Tapi kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk membuka mata. Ia ingin tidur lebih lama lagi...

-X-

_Rumah sakit..._

Ino berdeham disamping Tenten. "Bagaimana dengan perjanjianmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Entahlah Ino, dia sudah membantu agar klub kuliner tetap jalan, tapi aku tidak memberi apapun untuknya." ujar Tenten. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, apakah dia bisa melepaskan aku dari kedokteran seperti yang dijanjikannya."

Ino mendesah. "Yah, kurasa belum terlambat untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu. Kau lihat mereka? Sepertinya mereka mulai terbuka satu sama lain."

Tenten mengadahkan kepala.

Neji dan Sasuke.

-X-

"Aku harap Hinata baik-baik saja." ucapan Sasuke terdengar lirih.

Neji yang sedang melamun, memikirkan kehidupannya sepanjang ini, memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, menatap mata Sasuke yang gelap itu.

"Kuharap juga begitu."

"Apa kau membenciku, Neji?"

Neji menatap kembali mata itu. Sorot mata yang seakan berkata, _aku salah apa padamu?_

"Satu-satunya salahku selama ini adalah aku terlalu takut jika Hinata membenciku."

Sasuke menyerngit. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kalau aku, lebih menginginkan dia membenciku... asal tidak melupakanku. Aku tidak suka dilupakan olehnya."

"Begitukah?"

"Yeah."

"Aku sudah dibencinya sebelum kecelakaan itu. Jika dia tahu penyebabnya adalah aku, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar dia tidak membenciku. Bahkan aku mengira, lebih baik dirimu yang meninggalkan dirinya daripada aku." ucap Neji. _Tenten benar, aku selalu membayang masa lalu... _perlaha, ekor matanya melirik kearah Tenten.

"Maksudmu bagaimana? Kau sengaja... kecelakaan Hinata?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Itu kecelakaan yang tak terduga, tentu saja. Tapi semua tetap karena aku." kata Neji.

"Maksudmu..."

"Aku benci padamu, Sasuke. Gara-gara kau pergi, aku bertengkar dengan Hinata, mencipta insiden itu, membuatku harus bersekolah ditempat yang kuinginkan, menebus perasaan bersalahku dengan menjaga Hinata, menjaganya agar ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang kau buat padanya. Tapi aku masih egois karena meminta keluarga kami menyembunyikan penyebab insiden itu aku." ujar Neji.

Sasuke terdiam. Sekolah impian Neji lebih baik beribu kali dari sekolah milik kakeknya. Sekolah impian Neji hanya dapat dimasuki oleh orang-orang cerdas saja.

Menebus perasaan bersalah... menyembunyikan... kini Sasuke tahu mengapa Hinata tidak kunjung terapi untuk ingatannya. Mengapa Neji mencegahnya untuk dekat Hinata dan memulihkan ingatannya.

Sesaat kemudian Neji tersenyum. "Namun akhirnya, aku sadar hidup untuk melangkah kedepan. Tak ada gunanya masa lalu. Aku... tak ingin membencimu lagi, Sasuke. karena kau tak pernah berubah dimata Hinata. Saat ia ingat maupun amnesia, kau ternyata mengisi hatinya."

Sasuke tersenyum, lega. _"Tomodachi?"_

"Ya."

-X-

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Digerakkannya jemari yang terasa berat. Perlahan, ia sadar ada yang mengenggam tangannya. Menyentuh kulitnya.

Seseorang yang jatuh tertidur.

"Kau..."

Ternyata seseorang itu tidak jatuh tertidur, hanya berusaha menahan rasa kantuk dengan memejamkan mata. Seseorang itu mengangkat kepala tersenyum.

"Kau tidak lupa denganku lagi, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, bibirnya terasa kering. "Tentu tidak Sasuke, aku justru ingat semuanya sekarang, setelah memoriku telah berputar-putar."

Senyuman canda Sasuke berubah jadi senyuman lebar yang penuh kelegaan. "Aku harus beritahu yang lainnya, terutama Neji."

"Kalian akur kembali sekarang?"

"Tentu."

"Sudah berapa banyak yang aku lewatkan?"

"Entahlah." Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau telah tertidur cukup lama. Tiga hari."

"Yang benar?"

"Iya. Tanyakan saja pada yang lainnya."

"Sasuke-kun! Kalian telah akur, kan? Ada yang mau kutanyakan..." ujar Hinata lirih. "Aku baru sadar jika aku sering dikekang selama ini. Apa kamu tahu kenapa?"

-X-

"Aku senang kau sudah sadar!" seru Sakura.

"Apa kabar, Hinata?" ujar Ino menyengirkan senyumannya.

"Hinata, ingatanmu pulih, ya?" seru Tenten lantang.

Ramai sekali hiruk pikuk di kamar rawat Hinata. Hinata merasakan kepalanya terasa pusing, tapi hatinya gembira. Hanya saja Neji tetap terdiam duduk di sofa yang tersedia diruangan sejak dirinya tersadar, menatap kosong walau bukan menatap kearahnya.

"Terima kasih... ya aku telah ingat masa laluku, tentangmu juga, Tenten." ujar Hinata, mengulas senyuman tipis yang ada diwajahnya.

Sasuke melemparkan senyumannya. "Hinata perlu istirahat, jadi sudah cukup basa basinya?"

"Hei! Kami hanya baru menyebut sedikit kata, tahu!" seru Sakura, berdecak kesal.

"Ayolah... lagipula, tidakkah kalian beri kesempatan pada sepupunya untuk bicara?" ujar Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepala. Lalu dengan isyarat mengiring mereka keluar, seperti mengiring domba-domba.

Sakura berdecak kesal, tapi Tenten dan Ino bisa memaklumi... sedikit.

Jadi keempat orang itu meninggalkan Neji dan Hinata, dalam kesunyiaan.

Yang lama sekali.

"Kau apa kabar?"

Akhirnya.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri?"

"Lumayan. Ingatanmu pulih?"

"Iya. Aku ingat semuanya... kau tidak percaya?"

Neji berdecak. "Kau masih kesal padaku, atau bahkan benci padaku? Aku telah membuatmu amnesia."

"Tidak."

"Kalau saja kau tahu, aku bahkan meminta keluargamu agar kau tidak terapi. Agar kau tidak pulih." ujar Neji, semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Iya, aku tahu." ucap Hinata, suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Tetapi Neji, aku tahu kalau kau melakukannya untuk kebaikan aku juga."

Neji terhenyak. Mengapa Hinata bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Sasuke sudah mengatakannya padaku," ujar Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu marah padanya lagi, karena aku yang memintanya. Kini aku tahu kenapa kau selalu bersikap seakan menjagaku begitu erat."

Lagi-lagi Neji terhenyak. Diam.

"Agar aku tidak merasakan sakit yang sama. Agar aku tidak membencimu." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Alasan yang egois, namun aku menyukainya."

Neji melangkah lebih dekat dengan Hinata, kemudian memeluknya. "Terima kasih tidak membenciku. Tapi mengapa, kau tetap mau menerima Sasuke yang telah menyakitimu?"

"Dia tidak menyakitiku." bisik Hinata, membalas peluk Neji. "Aku memang sedih, tapi aku yakin kalau ia akan selalu berpulang."

-X-

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Batal?"

"Baiklah."

"Hah? Mudah sekali?" Sasuke melongo sejenak. Heran.

"Kurasa kau telah dapat yang kamu ingin." ucap Tenten ringan.

"Memang..." sahut Sasuke ragu, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau tidak ingin mempelajari kedokteran lagi?"

"Biarlah itu menjadi urusanku. Karena diperjanjian itu aku tidak melakukan banyak hal kepadamu." jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum. _Dan yang terpenting, aku telah melihat Neji yang dulu... tadi._

-X-

Tenten melangkahkan kaki menuju loker kelasnya. Dipintu loker, ia menemukan sebuah _post-it _tertempel disana. Ia heran, selama ini ia tidak pernah menempelkan _post-it _apapun. Tenten mengambil lembaran _post it _tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

_Tenten, mari kita ke natsu masuri bersama! Aku menyukaimu!_

Tenten menoleh bingung, entah siapa yang menulis ini. Dan, matanya menemukan sosok laki-laki itu diujung koridor, melambai dan tersenyum padanya.

-X-

"Kau cantik."

Hinata tersipu, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Apa benar mengenakan yukata di festival seperti ini?"

Sasuke tertawa. "Aku tidak peduli, yang kumau kau mengenakan sesuatu yang kau sukai... kau masih menyukai yukata, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Nanti aku mau kau mengambilkan ikan mas koki untukku. Aku mau kau membelikan gulali padaku. Aku mau..."

"Ya, ya, ya. kau tidak pernah berubah, gadis kecil."

"Kau juga." ujar Hinata. Tangannya mengambang menyentuh mata Sasuke. "Matamu masih sama untuk melihatku."

Sasuke tertawa, meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Erat.

"Aku senang kau tetap menjadi gadis kecilku satu-satunya."

"Aku juga senang kau tetap menjadi Sasuke-kun satu-satunya untukku."

Kemudian, keduanya berjalan menuju festival, dengan tangan yang bertautan malu-malu namun tidak ingin dilepas.

-THE END-

Fyuh! Perjalanan yang panjang sekali untuk membuat fanfict ini. Mencari sela-sela waktu kosong ditengah kesibukkan, mengetik, mengetik, sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi akhirnya ending juga, dan aku merasa lega xD

Ingin, sih memperpanjang fanfict ini, namun waktu sekolah tidak memungkinkan sama sekali :3 aku juga telah kehabisan ide untuk cerita ini, karena ini cerita yang sangat rumit untuk kubuat, hahaha

Terima kasih telah membaca, memberikan saran-saran yang berarti untuk fanfict ini! Aku menunggu ada yang memberikan saran pairing maupun ide untuk fanfict dariku selanjutnya.

Sampai jumpa, lagi!


End file.
